Project Proposal
Working Title: '''The Influence of Christianity on American Environment 'Goals/Objectives: ' * Establish Christianity's influence in US environmental action * Identify the extent of influence through the colonization/expansive period of the US * Identify the extent of influence through the Industrial Revolution/ post World War II period * Identify the extent of influence through the modern environmental movement * Create an easy-to-navigate website that explains the history, concepts, movements, and timeline of how Christianity has affected the modern environmental movement. '''Description Our overall vision for this project is to identify and analyze the influence of Christianity on American ecology through three distinct time periods, beginning with the founding fathers' Christian ideals all the way to current policies and modern behavior. This analyzation will utilize a timeline with organized, significant points in the Christian-American relationship with the environment that demonstrates the history of push and pull between environmentalists and skeptics that has become ingrained in our society. The front page of the wiki/website will present a summation of the material to introduce the reader to the information further detailed. Following the summary, the reader will have the option to jump to one of the three distinct time periods: # Colonization of the US to the Industrial Revolution # Industrial Revolution to the Modern Environmental Movement of the 1960's # Modern Environmental Movement to Present The individual pages for each period will provide a broad understanding about Christianity's influence in relation to the environment during that time. Notable events and people (Such as manifest destiny, John Muir, and Teddy Roosevelt) will additionally link to another more detailed page on the specific topic with additional media, statistical findings, and quotes from those who pondered and influenced America's environmental struggles. Navigation tools will be available on each page to move through the website with ease. Our goal is to create a comprehensive timeline on America's declining consideration for the Earth and its resources, as well as a clear picture of how significant the plight of the American ecological relationship is. While we all have our own individual areas of research, communicating via facebook chat and google docs allows us to share ideas, double-check work, and constructively criticize our pieces to execute a cohesive, complete product. Members and duties: * Kyle Bryan - Formatting/organizing group wiki project page as well as compose a concise introduction/summary of all accumulated research to help guide audience through the presented information in a manner that will allow them to learn as much or little about any subject area as they would like. * Cassidy Roney - Conduct research into humankind's interaction with nature in addition to the importance and prevailing ideologies of Christianity during Colonial America up until the Industrial Revolution in order to analyze how Christian doctrine of the time influenced development of US land. * Elyssa Eckhart - Conduct research into humankind's interaction with nature in addition to the importance and prevailing ideologies of Christianity from the green movement of the 1960's to the present in order to analyze how Christian doctrine of the time has influenced environmental reform and emission output. * Gladimy St. Louis - Conduct research into humankind's interaction with nature in addition to the importance and prevailing ideologies of Christianity from the Industrial Revolution up to the Green Movement of the 1960's to analyze how Christian doctrine of the time influenced industrialization and utilization of natural resources Participation: Kyle Bryan, Cassidy Roney, Elyssa Eckhart, and Gladimy St. Louis all participated in the drafting of the proposal.